


Squelch

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Warning: violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bob proves just how handy he can be in a fight.  Sunstreaker knew, of course, but now Ultra Magnus did too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squelch

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Ultra Magnus  
>  **Warnings:** Violence  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from vallen_jeir. **The Prompt:** _Another Bob for you. Would still love to see the bots torqued about Bob, add in that he is Sunny's pet...that is until Bob saves their afts._

It had been a while since Bob had been in battle, but the hive had opened up to bright sunshine, fresh air, and a sudden attack.

The strange creatures flooded into the hive and began gnawing on mechs before anyone could even cry out an alarm. The door shut with a wet _squelch_ and hive member voices rose in loud shouts.

Over the din, Bob heard important words from his master. “Bob! Kill!”

They tasted _awful_!

But they were easy to kill. Bob crushed some under his feet, slammed others between his heavy body and the unforgiving walls, and, yes, bit some while tearing apart others. So many had managed to get in, and none of the hive had expected the attack. None were armed even half as well as the insecticon, so while they could crush and rend, they didn’t bite, and many had trouble keeping their feet under them.

Sunstreaker was fine. Bob could hear the sharp _pew pew_ from his master’s gun, but there, just ahead of him, the large mech that liked rules lost his footing in the slippery slime and went down hard. The strange creatures poured over Magnus like a flood, and Bob was moving to help before Sunstreaker even gave the order. The insecticon didn’t pounce, not wanting to distress his hive mate -especially such a high ranking one- but he plowed right over the top of Magnus’ chest. The creatures squished and squelched under him, but they had even such a large mech completely overwhelmed. Bob kept moving to avoid being piled on himself and made another dive across Magnus.

“We could try fire!”

“We could fragging _not_!”

“Bob!” Magnus shouted, then made a sick sound as one of the creatures tried to dive right into his mouth.

Bob slipped a bit, but his claws found purchase as he turned back to Magnus. He closed his jaws around the thing trying to climb into Magnus and yanked it back. A good, vigorous shake of his helm, and it was tossed aside to land in a limp sprawl. There were more under the insecticon, and he simply dropped all his weight, crushing them between his belly and Magnus’ chest. Magnus thrashed some, but his flailing was purposeful and effective, and together, they managed to clear off enough of the creatures to allow him back up.

Bob slid off Magnus and crushed a few more even as the mech finally managed to sit up. It was slowing down now, and Bob killed the random straggler on his way back to Sunstreaker. His master seemed none the worse for wear, though he had to be miserable that filthy.

“Good boy, Bob. Real good boy,” Sunstreaker said and dropped a hand to Bob’s helm to try to scritch at his antennae bases. Mostly though, his fingers just slipped through a thick coating of slime.

“Someone tell me we succeeded in containment,” Magnus said.

“We did, Mags, don’t worry,” the hive leader said. Rodimus’ bright colors were dulled with the same slime as everyone else, but no one was as bad off as Bob and Magnus.

Magnus flung his hands out, but really it was hopeless, then his gaze fell to Bob. “Your… pet was of great assistance, Sunstreaker.”

“Usually is,” Sunstreaker said, his fingers giving Bob’s helm another want-to-be scritch.

Magnus didn’t look terribly happy, but Bob couldn’t imagine he would be after the thing tried to invade his mouth. They really did taste horrible. He finally gave Sunstreaker a nod, then carefully walked by.

Sunstreaker snickered a bit and patted Bob’s helm. “Alright, bug. Let’s get a bath and a whole bunch of treats.”

Bob hunkered down at ‘bath’, bit oh~ Treats. Plus, the bubbles did taste better than the creatures.


End file.
